


Good Little Cleaner

by Kinky_AF



Series: Humiliating Dean(a) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Genderswap, Humiliation, Licking toilet seat, Light Dom/sub, Name Calling, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean Winchester, Toilet Play, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_AF/pseuds/Kinky_AF
Summary: Sam loves to humiliate his sister Dean.





	Good Little Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags  
> Trigger warning: Sam calls Dean a slut

Sam loved that his older sister Deana or as she liked to be called Dean was willing to submit to him. Growing up on the road it was never easy for them. One night they were drinking and he got an earful on how she wanted to be humiliated and used. 

That’s how Dean found herself kneeling, naked in the bathroom, making out with the toilet brush. A new one that Sam bought. Yes, she wanted to be his dirty whore, but even he know how disgusting those really were.

“Stop. Very good slut.” Sam said. “Now, rub your cunt on the toilet seat. Edge yourself, but do not cum.”

“Yes, Sam”

Sam had her do this every day and she loved it and hated it, since she didn’t get to cum. She placed the toilet brush down and she got on the toilet, rubbing herself. 

“Now beg” Sam smirked.

“Please, please use me. Piss on me, let me know what a dirty girl I am”

“Let you know?” 

“Remind me!” she corrected herself.

“Good girl” 

Sam unzipped his pants and pissed on his sister. She opened her mouth, hoping to get some in, knowing that he would have her lick the toilet seat after. She licked her brother’s tip and he smiled down at her.

“You make me proud, Dean.” He said sincerely. Dean blushed.

“Thank you.”

Yes, Sam got her to do these things that others would judge, but he made sure to praise her while doing these things. 

He felt like the luckiest man, having a sister like Dean to help playout his fantasies. Dean felt the same way about her brother. She wanted to do these things, but with someone she knew and trusted and who better than her brother.

“Stop!” Sam commanded when he heard her panting. “On your knees, lick the whole seat clean. Spread your legs.”

Dean got off and did as her brother said. Sam picked up the toilet brush and started rubbing it against her pussy. She whimpered, but kept licking the piss and her slick from the seat. 

“Lift the seat up” he said and she did and licked the bowl. 

Once that was done, Sam had her stand up and got her in the shower. He undressed and cleaned her, washing her hair. When she was tired off, Sam kissed her and they went and took a little nap. 

When Dean woke up Sam was smiling at her and she kissed him.

“What next, Sam?” she asked.

“The kitchen needs to swept” Sam said.

Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen, it was small, but still. Sam had her bent over the table and he snapped on some latex gloves and grabbed the lube. They had a special broom made with a butt plug attached. 

“Oooh” Dean asked when she felt that his fingers penetrating her.

He opened her wide and grabbed the broom, the plug swallowed by her ass. Sam took the gloves off and folded Dean’s arms behind her back and bound them. Dean stood up, it was one of those big push brooms. Sam attached the gag that had a feather duster to her mouth and Dean got to work. 

“Very good, slut. Make sure it’s spotless” Sam smiled and Dean blushed.

Sam loved this. He loved humiliating his sister and wondered what he could do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas for this series, let me know


End file.
